All Your Fault
by ReddTwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward return from their week alone in the cabin. Bella blames Edward for a couple of things. Brief sequel to "Road Trip"
1. Fault 1: Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, and give all credit to Stephenie Meyer, and also take no credit for any references made to the novels and movie. Also, I make no money from these stories, they are for the enjoyment purposes of the fans.

ENJOY!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: Fault 1: Sick

Edward's Point of View

I knocked on the door and Charlie answered. "Hey, Edward."

"Hello, Charlie. I brought Bella some soup." I said indicating the large pot I was carrying. This morning after I had "snuck out" I'd gone back to my house to change since my clothes from our trip weren't done yet. Bella had been coughing harshly last night and had woken up twice in the middle of the night sounding like she was going to hack up a lung. She had been delirious this morning with a fever and I knew she didn't want me to leave because of relieving the coolness of my skin felt to her. But I insisted and said I would be back. So I had literally run home, changed, and got to work making her something that would help her feel better.

"Oh, that was nice of you." Charlie said letting me in. "She's upstairs doing everything except resting. The last time I checked on her she was putting laundry away. Her cough hasn't improved and the fever hasn't broken. I keep telling her to take something to bring it down, rest, or go sit in the bathroom with the hot water running and breathe steam, but she won't listen to me." Charlie explained, shrugging, as we walked into the kitchen. I set the pot on the stove and turned the burner on to reheat it a little.

Charlie was being surprisingly civil toward me considering I had made his daughter run away from him twice, both times without a real explanation and no guarantee she would be coming back. After Bell returned the second time Charlie had grounded her indefinitely. That didn't keep us apart. We had just been through the most hellish ordeal and I had been afraid to leave her alone. Nightmares plagued her every night for a week after we returned from Italy, and I finally decided to take her away on a retreat to help her mind relax.

We had just gotten back last night, and Bella had to spill the beans to Charlie that we were now sleeping together. Well, Bella was the one who actually did the sleeping. But Charlie had coerced out of her. And she was in position to lie to him right now. It had been by his grace that she had even been allowed to go in the first place, and she had lied to him about that. At the time Charlie would never have let her go if she said she was disappearing with me alone for a week, and so she had told him she was going camping with my family.

"She's always been stubborn." I was saying now as I stirred the soup. I started putting a tray together for her, with crackers and a glass of water, to take up to her.

"You have no idea."Charlie said watching me. I could tell from his stance that he wasn't as comfortable with this new "development" in mine and Bella's relationship as he confessed to be. Frankly I was surprised when he didn't go for his gun when Bella told him we had slept together. "Just give her a little time. It'll start to drive you crazy."

I finished putting the tray together for Bella, placing the bowl of soup on a plate and heading for the stairs. "I think I can handle it. I'm probably just as stubborn as she is."

"Well, then maybe you can talk some sense into her. Get her to lie down and res before I need to take her to the hospital. Every time she coughs I keep thinking some vital organ is going to come out with it. She was shaking the last time she was coughing so hard. She can hardly talk, too."

"Well, that could be a blessing in disguise." I said as I started walking upstairs. I hear Charlie laugh quietly behind me. "She won't have the ability to argue back with me."

I didn't bother to knock on Bella's door and just headed in. I wasn't prepared for the slipper that was suddenly flung in the direction of my head. "Bella, come on." I said in protest, easily averting the rogue slipper. "I come bearing gifts of homemade recuperation and I get a shoe in the face in gratitude." I set the tray down on her bed.

"It's your fault I'm sick." Bella croaked her voice extremely hoarse. "You made me run in the rain!"

"Bella, stop talking. Come over here and get under the blankets."

Bella glared at me from where she sat at her desk, but got up and did as I asked. "You were covered in a blanket, you didn't get that wet."

"I got wet enough." She croaked crawling under her quilt. I grabbed the thermometer off her nightstand and stuck in her mouth before she could protest and pulled it out when I beeped. "And then waited until the next morning to take a shower."

"Yeah, but at least you got out of your wet clothes in record time." I smirked at her. I moved the tray over so it was in front of her. She smiled back and picked up the bowl of soup. "I made it this morning."

"Smells really good, Edward, thank you. But you still shouldn't be around me."

"Why's that?"

"I'm contagious."

I sighed and leaned in to kiss her. "I can't get sick. You must be really delirious with this fever." I looked down at the thermometer. "Yup, 101.3. You eat. I'm going to go find you some Tylenol." I patted her knee where it lay under the blanket and then started to get up. Bella reached out and grabbed the collar of my shirt pulling my mouth back to hers.

"Just because you can't get sick." She murmured when we parted. I smiled at her and shook my head as I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Be right back." I promised. I started digging through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom looking for some kind of fever reducer when I heard Bella start to cough again. It was a rough, harsh cough that seemed to come from deep within her and I knew it was making her shake with the force of it. I decided to look for some cold medicine while I was in here. But then I had a better idea. "Bella," I said as I walked back into her room. She was blowing her nose.

"Yeah?" she croaked.

"I'm going to run home and tell Carlisle your symptoms and have him write you up a prescription."

"Don't go, please."

"I'll be twenty minutes at most."

"Fine." Bella sighed, "That's probably a good idea."

Bella must have been really out of it. She never gave up that easily, nor did she ever agree with me that quickly. I kissed her forehead again before I left and told Charlie that I would be back in a while. He asked if I had gotten Bella to finally lie down and I told him that I had. She was working on the soup that I had brought.

It was Sunday so I knew Carlisle would be at the hospital. I drove over there and found him in his office. He was signing his way through a stack of papers when I walked in and sat down.

"Can you do me a favor, for Bella?"

Carlisle looked up at me, a small smile on his face. "Sure, anything. What is it?"

I repeated Bella's symptoms and how high her fever was at the moment. Carlisle pulled out a blue prescription pad and wrote down a list of antibiotics on it and signed the bottom. He was probably the only doctor to exist (in a very literal sense) with a legible signature.

"Take this downstairs and have them fill it for you. Tell them it's from me, they won't question it. The medications are good for a week. They should kick the virus right out of her." He said handing me the paper. "And tell Bella I said, 'get well'."

"I will. Thanks, Carlisle. She needs this."

"How bad is her cough? If it's as deep as you're describing, it might be strep throat. That's going around right now at the high school. Bella might have bee fighting something off for a few days before you two went away." Carlisle said smoothly. He sat back in his chair a little. "If her cough doesn't improve in two days tell me and I'll come and see her and do a test for strep. Also, let me know if her fever doesn't go down. Is she achy?"

"I don't know, actually. But, I'll ask her and let you know."

"Please do."

I thanked Carlisle again and left. After I got the scrip filled I went back to Bella's, stopping along the way to get a couple boxes of Echinacea tea for her. She needed all the help she could get right now. Charlie eyed the pharmaceutical bag skeptically in my hand as I walked into the house.

"Carlisle?" was all he asked. I nodded and went about making a cup of the tea for Bella. "Will it work?" Charlie asked from where he sat at the table reading the paper.

"Carlisle said these are good for a week and they should help knock whatever's wrong with her right out. He said it might be strep throat, though." I explained as I took the tea from the microwave. "If her cough doesn't improve in two days then he's gonna do some tests fro strep and write her a new scrip."

"Yeah, I heard that's going around right now. It's all this damn rain right now and the kids aren't taking care of themselves." Charlie sipped the beer in front of him. "That and when is Bella is stressed like she was she tends to forget to take care of herself as well. I wonder where she got that from…?" Charlie mused.

I didn't answer, just picked up the tea and the bag of medication and headed upstairs. Bella was back at her computer. I sighed heavily as I walked in the door. She looked over her shoulder at me sheepishly, and I jerked my head in the direction of her bed. She got up, pouting, but buried herself under her quilt just in time to suppress another hacking cough. I sat down next to her and started emptying the contents of the white paper bag onto her bed.

"What, did he prescribe me the whole the pharmacy?" Bella asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, just half of it." I teased, and flashed her a sarcastic grin. "This one," I held an average orange prescription bottle "will reduce your fever. It's just generic painkillers, but a bit of a higher dose since your fever is still over one hundred. This one," I held up a shorter bottle, but it was also wider, "is the antibiotic. This you have to take with food twice a day, starting today. But not until dinner at this point. And this one, "I held up another average orange bottle, "is just a supplement for your immune system. Carlisle is trying to cover all bases with you. He said if your cough doesn't start to go away two days from today then it might something else. Here." I handed her the cup of tea and popped open the bottle with the painkillers. "Are you achy by any chance?"

Bella nodded vehemently. "All over." She croaked.

"Good, then these will serve a double purpose for you. Take one now." I handed her the white pill and she popped it sipping the tea.

"Oh, God! This stuff tastes terrible, what the heck is this?"

"Echinacea. Just drink it and don't complain."

"It smells bad, too."

"I'm surprised you still have a sense of smell." Bella threw me a glance, but sipped her tea, her face contorting in obvious distaste.

"So, if these work, how long till I'm over this? I'm still blaming you, by the way."

"The scrips are good for a week, so if it takes longer, I'll just Carlisle write you new ones." I put the medications on her nightstand and tossed the paper bag in the trash. I then moved a little closer to Bella, leaning down a little and supporting my weight on my arms. "This is not y fault, Bella. Carlisle thinks you must have been fighting something off for a few days before we went away. That and you weren't really taking care of yourself either when we got back. Hardly sleeping, not eating. And strep throat is going around right now, too."

"Ugh!" Bella grunted. Her voice was terribly hoarse. I felt bad, but she would have to endure this if she wanted to feel bad. "So I might have strep, terrific. That explains why I sound like shit."

"No, you sound like there's a frog in your throat. You know, with the way you're croaking and everything."

Bella glared at me as she sipped her tea some more. She set it down in her lap and looked up at me from under her lashes, her eyes incredibly soft. "I really hate you right now, Edward Cullen." If her voice didn't sound like someone had wiped the inside of her throat with sandpaper, I would say her tone was very resentful right now. She was looking at me that way to lore me into a false sense of security.

"Hate me all you want," I played along, "but I'm not leaving, nor am I letting up till you're better. Whether it be my fault, you think, or Mother Nature's." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. It seemed to calm her and I heard her breath catch in her throat. "You're just going to have to deal with me." I smirked at her.

She smirked back. "Lucky me."


	2. Fault 2: Addiction

ENJOY!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: Fault 2: Addiction

Bella's Point of View

Edward and I stood at the kitchen sink side by side finishing off the day's dishes, me drying and him washing. There was a pile starting to accumulate in front of me. No matter how I try, I'm never going to be faster than Edward.

"Do you want me to dry them, Bella?" Edward teased looking over at me. He smirked and turned back to the soapy water which he was currently wrist deep in.

"No, I can handle it." I responded. I reached into the sink and flicked some of the dishwater at him. He splashed some back at me. "Edward!" I shrieked and laughed at him. "I did not try and soak you. That was uncalled for." I protested as water dripped from my hair into my shirt.

"You started it." He smiled at me. I shook my head at him smirking to myself. I would get him back later. The phone ran just then and I dropped the plate I was drying onto the counter and rushed to grab it off the cradle on the living room wall.

"Hey, Dad." I greeted him when he answered. "Yeah, I know, I don't sound like such a frog today." I listened to Charlie while he talked for a moment. "Ok, ok. Yeah, I'll leave some dinner in the microwave for you. Ok, see you later. Bye." I hung the phone and walked back into the kitchen. Edward was just putting away the last couple of dishes that he'd dried while I was on the phone. I'd been gone less than two minutes. I wrapped my arms around his cool waist and pressed my head to his back.

"Charlie's going to be late." He said not turning. It was a statement, no a question. Of course he had heard.

"Yup." I said. "Want to fool around for a while?" I kissed him through his shirt, the iciness of his skin made me shiver a little. I lingered for a moment inhaling his wonderful scent.

"You're not over your cold yet." Edward said, still not turning, but he held my hands where they clutched at his stomach.

"Does that matter?" I mumbled against his back.

Edward turned in my arms and his hands fell to my waist while mine around his neck.

"I suppose not." He said quietly. He leaned down to me and we kissed lightly, languidly for several minutes. He moved his lips to my neck and moaned throatily.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." I muttered.

Edward pulled back and stared down at me, his golden eyes soft but lustful. "What?"

"Moan in my ear like that. It makes me want to do unholy things to you."

Both of Edward's eyebrows quirked at this. "Like what?" he asked, his tone expressing his obvious intrigue.

I leaned up on my toes and whispered in his ear, "Everything." I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Hm…" He bowed his head and began kissing me again. "Wait." He pulled back suddenly. "What about…?"

"I've been done wit the antibiotics for three days now. It's just a little cough I'm working on. And don't worry about my birth control being canceled by the medication. I'm not due for my cycle for three weeks. We're fine." I said quickly.

Edward chewed that over in his mind for a minute before nodding his head in consent. He kept better track of my cycle than I did. For a very good reason.

I leaned up and closed the space between our mouths. His kiss became passionate very quickly. I knew he was just as impatient as I was. We hadn't done anything since we got back, and after a week of and a half of barely even kissing beyond light pecks… We were both a little starved and desperate. He parted from me grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs behind him. He barely got my bedroom door shut before he grabbed me around the waist and pushed us down onto my bed so my back was to the mattress and he hovered above me.

We kissed for several long minutes, resisting the urge to start shedding clothes. He liked to drag it out a little bit first, increase the excitement until neither of us could take it anymore. The piece of clothing to go was his shirt, and he laid right back down on top of me grabbing my face and kissing me hard. I threw a leg around his waist and grabbed at his marble back. He started working at the buttons on my sweater, cursing when he couldn't get the tiny things undone.

I heard it land somewhere in my room. I threw my arms back around him and let him kiss all over my neck as I moaned in his ear. He'd found that one spot by my pulse that was more sensitive than anywhere else on my neck. I practically cried out when he kissed it, but I bit my lip. I grabbed for the button on his pants as his mouth came to mine again and he reached for the string on my sweats. I felt mine being pulled off but didn't hear them hit the floor. Edward had shoved his pants and shorts down at once.

He pushed himself between my knees crushing me into his arms and pressing his mouth to mine as hard as he could without hurting me. After a minute he let me go and shoved my underwear down then reached up and grabbed one of my hands pinning it to the pillow and threading our fingers. He grabbed my leg and threw it across his waist and then the other. I threw my head back against the pillow as he pushed into me. It always felt so right… There was nothing else like it and this was only the fourth time we'd done this… Or was it the fifth? It doesn't matter right now.

I clutched at his back with my free hand and grunted out loud with him meeting each of his hard thrusts harder then he initiated them and groaning. He started growling when he got close, my ears were filled with the sound that rumbled deep from within his chest. He really was a lion. He was careful not to slam me too hard into the bed when he came, holding me tight but not constricting. I gasped out loud as he rolled us over so he was on his back. He quickly adjusted us so we didn't fall off my tiny bed, but we lay there comfortably.

"You didn't…" he started.

"Stop worrying about that. I won't every time. Not in the beginning." I gasped between panting.

"Yeah, but, it's not fair." He said sitting up and pulling me a little bit with him. "You should get pleasure from this, too."

"I do." I stroked his chest, extending my legs out. My knees needed a rest for a moment.

"You know what I mean." Edward pressed, kissing my forehead.

"It wouldn't take long at this point." I whispered. I looked up at him with a small smile. Then I leaned my head up and kissed him. He sunk back down onto the bed a little so his head lay on a pillow and I hovered only slightly above. He reached down and pushed my thighs apart just enough so he could join our bodies again. I threw my head back slowly, moaning and laughing at the same time. He kissed my exposed neck, lingering there as he wrapped his arms around me and started thrusting upward, short, spaced out thrusts so I could feel each one individually.

"Hang on," he whispered. He pulled his lips from my neck and, without stopping his movements below me, he unhooked my bra that I was still wearing and tossed it away from us. "Now it's perfect." He purred in my ear. He then wrapped his arms around my back holding tight to him as we continued to move together, me gasping in delight and him grunting.

Like I told him, it didn't take long for me. I had been so close to begin with. I clutched at him burying my face in his shoulder and screaming his name. The pleasure that tore through me was so intense I couldn't take it. I shoved at him and I'm sure it surprised him. When I finally stopped, and could breathe and hear, and think I collapsed on his chest panting.

"This is all your fault." I breathed after a minute.

"What did I do now?" he asked laughing as he stroked my hair.

"Got me addicted to sex." I managed to gasp out.

"You're not alone in that addiction, you know. It's jus as much your fault as it is mine."

"You started it." I mumbled against his skin. I kissed his chest and snuggled closer to him. I heard Edward chuckle to himself before he started humming my lullaby that put me to sleep moments later.


End file.
